Días de lluvia
by Rebeca Hanahaki
Summary: La lluvia impedía que ambos pudieran irse a casa. Pareja: SasuNaru. Drabble.


**Antes de empezar** **esta webada** **debo aclarar que escribí** **esta cosa muchooo** **tiempo, cuando apenas comenzaba a escribir en tercera persona y escribía cosas a lo random, no es muy largo.**

 **¿Porque lo subo? Porque Kala quiere leerlo y lo subo por ella, así que prácticamente te lo estoy dedicando**

 **Espero les guste**

* * *

Las clases ya se habían dado por finalizadas, era hora para volver a casa como es costumbre.

¿Porque tendrían que esperar en la escuela después de que las clases acabaron?

Simple; estaba lloviendo.

De alguna manera se confió de no haber traído un paraguas, iba a pedir uno prestado, pero al parecer la mayoría de alumnos se le había ocurrido la misma idea.

Podía irse corriendo el parador de autobuses que le dejaba cerca de su casa, pero lo que no quería era mojarse y luego enfermarse.

Lo bueno era que le había llamado a su hermano para que le recogiera en auto, claro que tendría que esperar un rato hasta que llegara, así que espero en la entrada de la escuela que tenía un techo que le podía cubrir.

-Que mal tebayo...- al igual que tenía que esperar junto a otro chico problemático que solo está causando molestias en el salón y en la escuela todos los días.

Uzumaki Naruto.

\- ¡No sé cómo rayos voy a regresar a casa si hay esta lluvia! - agacho la cabeza.

-...

-Creí que hoy no llovería porque amaneció muy soleado dattebayo- puso ambas manos en su cabeza.

-...

Volteo a verlo con un ligero tic en el ojo, estaba intentando hacerle la plática y este solo que quedaba callado viendo al frente.

\- ¿Te vas a quedar callado todo el día, teme? - Sasuke le volteo a ver arrugando el entrecejo algo molesto.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo.

\- ¿Porque estas tan molesto conmigo de repente? - sabía que de alguna manera Sasuke estaba molesto con él desde hace unos días, pero no sabía porque- te comportas como si te hubiese hecho lo peor del mundo.

-Pues lo hiciste...

El haber tirado su ultimo tomate a el bote de la basura porque según él los tomates no se comen solos.

Inflo sus cachetes junto con un puchero intentando saber que rayos tenía Sasuke.

Le miro de reojo notando la expresión que tenía, no podía dejar desapercibido que cuando hacia sus pucheritos se veía muy lindo.

\- ¿Vas a esperar hasta que se quite la lluvia?

-Pues supongo que sí, le llame a mi padre hace un momento, pero está trabajando y mi madre no está en casa.

-... ¿no quieres que mi hermano te lleve a tu casa?

Se sorprendió por el repentino interés que el Uchiha tenía por él.

-No te preocupes tebayo- sonrió de oreja a oreja- aunque puedo ir corriendo a la estación de autobuses, no me importa mojarme es solo que... - Sasuke volteo a verlo de repente teniendo toda su atención- cuando te vi esperando, no quería dejarte solo aquí.

Se le quedo mirando con impresión sobre lo dicho al respecto, no sabía porque, pero el que Naruto le dijera eso hizo que su corazón comenzara a palpitar.

-Aunque ahora que me pongo a pensar hace tiempo que no voy a tu casa tebayo- soltó un ligera risa- de hecho, me prometiste que algún día de estos ibas a prepararme un ramen.

-Dobe...

Le tomo de la mano entrelazando sus dedos.

Sus ojos chocaron haciendo sentir nervioso a ambos, como sus latidos aumentaban.

\- ¿Qué rayos te pasa tebayo...? - su tono de voz se le hizo nervioso, siempre que le tenía tan cerca le hace sentirse así- primero dices que estás enojado conmigo y ahora me tratas bien, quien te entiende tebayo...

Soltó una pequeña risa mentalmente, ya estaba lo suficiente cerca, tanto como para que sus narices se estén rozando.

-Tu sí que eres...

Extraño

Esa era la palabra que podía definir al azabache.

-Tú eres adorable...- dijo de manera seria, tan serio que hizo que su cara tuviera un tremendo sonrojo en la cara.

-Sasuke...

Podrían aprovechar ese ambiente que se había creado entre ellos. De alguna manera esa tonta lluvia había creado la escena (más cursi), perfecta entre ambos.

Sin decir más Sasuke unió sus labios a los de Naruto.

Los días de lluvias hacen que Sasuke se vuelva más bastardo de lo normal.

Fin.


End file.
